Slime
Slimes, also known as oozes, gels, and blobs, are a type of living semi-solid entity occasionally generated as a byproduct of ambient magic or magical experimentation but more commonly as a function of alchemy, particularly in the alchemy of the Grutharin Dominion. Slime Ecology Most slimes are globular entities that are between roughly 4 to 8 'gallons' in volume. Regardlessof how they are formed, most slimes exhibit only very simple behavior, generally restricted to slowly moving across the ground, absorbing organic material they happen across, and dividing when they grow too large. Slimes gravitate towards sources of magical energy, heat, or vibrations, but due to their rarity in the wild, the slow rate at which most slimes dissolve substances, and their tendency to divide before growing too large, most are seldom seen as more than the occasional nuisance. However, some rare slimes can grow very large before dividing, or can dissolve material at frightening rates. This is particularly true in areas with potent ambient magic. In such cases they may become significant threats to mortal life and civilization. Slime Cores There is a chance in all slimes for the development of a core, nucleus, or 'brain', typically of four inches in diameter, which may allow the slime to exhibit more complex, intelligent behavior. Upon destruction of the core, these slimes often lose cohesion and become more vulnerable even than slimes without nuclei. It is common for a slime to disperse entirely shortly after the destruction of its core. However, if a slime's mass is contained after the destruction of the core (for example if it is kept in a vessel of adequate size), and if proper nutrients are provided, it may over time regenerate its core or produce new a one (though if the original core's remains is not kept in the container the slime will not retain any 'learned' behavior from the previous core). Natural slimes are less likely to have cores than artificial slimes. The existence of a core is valued in cultivated slime for its utility in 'training'. Some slimes may be trained to respond to simple commands through their cores. Assimilation Some slimes take on traits from things of which they have absorbed large quantities. Slimes with cores are typically capable of absorbing more complex and sophisticated traits than those without. There are no records of slimes becoming intelligent enough to speak, but it is often hypothesized as a possibility, however for humane reasons most modern societies ban experimentation on the feeding of sapient species or their remains to slimes. Slime Variety Slimes may vary in their color, composition, and, as previously mentioned, the existence of a core. Moreover, there are considerable differences in the myriad uses and behaviors exhibited by both natural and artificial slimes. Natural Slimes Rarely, slimes will form in the wilderness in response to large amounts of magic. Most scholars consider this no more mythologically significant than the formation of dew or clouds. Others, however, believe these slimes to be a form of 'immune response', a reaction by the natural world to the presence of unnatural and potentially harmful chemical or magical substances. Artificial Slimes Whether through magical or alchemical processes, slimes are often used as test subjects in the development of spells, and as equipment in the refinement of reagents and chemicals or the disposal of biohazardous waste material. 'Wild' slimes may be captured and used for these purposes as well, but generally only by those who for financial or legal reasons may lack access to the more uniform and refined slimes generated by artificial means, which tend to be more effective and reliable than their naturally occurring counterparts. Category:Slimes Category:Species